New Lifes and Changes for Love
by L.N.R.star
Summary: Kagome leaves the past for the winter suddenly without telling anyone and InuYasha can't pass through the well.When she returns she is totaly different and can't look at InuYasha in the eye.What happened to her and why does she have claws and a hat on? pa


disclamer: LNR:Um...I don't own the song smiles cluelessly 

Kagome and InuYasha:go on stares at her

LNR:...the song lyrics?

Inu:THAT THE SAME DAMN THING!

Kag:SIT!Anyways what she means is that she dosn't own InuYasha .She just is forcing us to sit here in the dark with her.

A/N: Hi Ummm...Oh yeah excuse my bad spelling and my stories that have not been updated .Please enjoy.

* * *

>>means pov 

'means thoughts'

" mindless babble"

* * *

Chapter 1 : Saying Goodbye to Who I Was

>>Auther's pov. 

Kagome walks through the night towards where InuYasha disappeard to last.she comes to the god tree to see what she exspected.Kikyou and Inuyasha standing there together.Knowing how these sceans usualy end Kagome stunk away and headed toward the well.'Inuyasha why must you keep on seeing her?'

Kagome continues to walk as she goes through the reason why she wanted to find him in the first place.'Oh InuYasha I thought I could finaly trust you with the truth.guess not.Oh welll sense your so busy I guess you wouldn't care if I disappear for the rest of winter. 'She arives at the well is about to jump in but stops and turns around."I'm going to miss this place.I hope that everyone can forgive me.Besides Inuyasha that is.He'll jt blame me for naroku geting more shards.Not that I care he obviously is too busy with kikyou."with that she turns and hears her name.Nowing that is is InuYasha she jumps in .

>>InuYasha's Pov. 

'Where is she?Wait what is Kagome doing! Why is she leaving?Damn, she must of saw me talking to Kikyou and got the wrong idea and left.I got to stop her!" InuYasha then runs and jumps after her only to end up being forced back by a barrier.'Damn why is she keeping me out?' He trys to use the tetesaga only for the force to come back at him nocking him out and into the god tree to sleep for next month.'Ka..kagome...'

>>Author's pov. 

Kagome storms out of the house dressed in her new pristress outfit.It was like kikyou's except it is all white.her hair was pulled back with a white clothe in a headband style.Anyways Kagome starts to walk down the street towards the wilderness outside of Tokyo.A song comes to her mind as she walks out of Tokyo and she starts to sing it.

Flashback

Kagome is hiding behind a tree during theerliar scean with InuYasha and Kikyou. She turns around and sinks down to the ground then walks away.

end flash

"Is that someone you used to date

Why's she hanging around here, what's her story

Doesn't she know that it's too late

That the party is over and the car is for me "

A car speeds by her as she walks into the wilderness and continues sing as she gets a couple more flashbacks.

Flash

she sees Inuyasha in several seans with him trying to tell her something after seeing kikyou.

"Why don't you tell her what's been going on

'Cause she seems to be dreaming, instead of just leaving

If you don't have the heart to fill her in

Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line "

she sees the times kikyou almost killed off the edge and the way that InuYasha reacted

end flash

At these momories she sticks her hand out and claws replace the nails and she destories the nearest tree.she looks down at her hands'Hmm...so it starts' she starts to sing the next part.as she thinks about the near future.

"'Cause you're mine

And tonight, you don't revolve around her

You're mine And this time,

I'm gonna scream a little louder "

Kagome looks up at the mountain that shes about to climb up and sees the trail up it and she starts to climb with deturmanation.

"Don't wanna be like

Every other girl in the world

Like every other one who wants you

'Cause when I see you,

something inside me burns

And then I realize, I wanna come first I wanna come first"

she is halfway up as she turns to look at the full moon and sees InuYahsas face in it.

"You look at me and I just die

It's like heaven arriving in my mind

And I can't believe all this jealousy

I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe "

She continues to sing as her hair blows in the wind and grows down to her knees and now has blue and silver highlights.

"But you're mine

And tonight, you revolve around me

You're mine And this time, I'm gonna get a little louder "

she turns and goes up the rest of the moutain as a few more changes happen.She reches the top comes to a shrine and starts to climb the stairs.

"Don't wanna be like every girl

who's tried to get you

I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you

I wanna come first, yeah, I wanna come first"

She gets to the top and the sun starts to rise showing off her new InuYasha like black Inu ears.

"Don't wanna be like every girl

who's tried to get you

I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you

I wanna come first, yeah, I wanna come first"

she comes to the shrine where the head prestress is stands waiting for her.Kagome walks up and neals to her.  
"sister " kagome says looking up to her "I'm ready "

to be continued...

* * *

I know some of it might not make a ny sense I have spelling mistakes and such but Rate and tell me what you think and please don't kill for not updating on my other stories-LNR 


End file.
